A third person shooter game (TPS) and a role-playing game (RPG) have been known in which a player character that is arranged in a virtual space is controlled in a bird's eye view.
In such a game, a virtual camera is often set at a predetermined position behind the player character to face the front direction of the player character, so that the player character can be constantly displayed on the screen (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-305176).
In this case, when there is an obstacle between the virtual camera and the player character, the player character is not displayed on the screen, and thus the player is unable to control the player character. Therefore, there have been proposed a technique of performing control of moving the positions of the virtual camera and the gaze point in accordance with the existence of an obstacle (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-122328), and a technology of executing processing to make an obstacle transparent (see Japanese Patent No. 3769747).